Offer He Can't Refuse
by alyssialui
Summary: Voldemort gives Draco an offer he can't refuse.


_A/N: At first, this fic was supposed to be funny but then it came out angsty and serious. I don't know how that happened really. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Movie Quotes Competition: **"I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."- The Godfather. Prompts-Voldemort, Draco, death eaters, ice cream, shopping, humour_

_** One of Every Letter [Challenge]:** _O

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"Bellatrix," a sickly voice hissed from behind the high-backed chair that served as his throne. His fingers ran idly down its arms, stretching and flexing as he considered the woman standing behind him.

"My Lord," Bellatrix gasped out, the words slipping past her lips like the sweetest honey. She longed to touch him, to show just how devoted she was, but he was not that sort of man. That just made him more irresistible.

"Malfoy and the rest of that lot have failed me," he said plainly.

"He was unfit to serve you, My Lord," Bella cooed.

"His sins must be atoned for," Lord Voldemort said.

Bellatrix was curious, and despite her better judgement, she questioned her Lord, "How will he do that from Azkaban?"

Voldemort smirked, though she did not see. He said calmly, "If you were anyone else, I would have punished you, Bella. But in answer to your question, the sins of the father will become the sins of the son."

"Draco?" Bella asked. "But he is not ready, My Lord. He is just a boy, just a student. He has not been trained and he will fail."

"He will take Lucius' place," Lord Voldemort said with finality.

Bellatrix pursed her mouth but added her worry, "He will not join you willingly, My Lord."

Voldemort steepled his fingers and then smiled to himself, "Don't worry, Bellatrix. I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse."

Draco couldn't believe it. He had woken up this morning, June 6, the day after his birthday, not expecting much. The day before was a somber occasion celebrated only with a quiet dinner with his mother. There were no birthday wishes, no cake and no Father. Just like the days before since he had been taken to Azkaban.

But today, he was blown away. He had come down the stairs as normal, dressed in a black suit and black shirt as normal, and sat in his father's study going through his things. He was deathly curious about his father's interests and what secrets lay hidden in this room.

He had just been flipping through a very dark ledger he had found in his desk drawer when the fireplace sprung to life. Three death-eaters walked straight into the room unannounced with their hoods drawn up and their masks drawn. Draco held his wand out, ready if they should suddenly start firing spells. He knew after his father's blunder, the Malfoys weren't seen in a good light by the Dark Lord. Had they come to dispose of him and his mother now?

But the small crowd of death-eaters parted and an ominous figure strode forward. His long spindly fingers clasped his wand close as he approached the boy. Draco froze under his gaze, waiting for him to speak and declare his reason for visiting.

The man cleared his throat before saying, "Draco, I have an offer to make you. But first, we're going shopping."

They visited every store imaginable and though Draco was still stunned, he tried to enjoy himself. He walked down Diagon Alley with his surly godfather, both dressed in intimidating full black. As with the terms of the 'shopping spree', Draco could purchase anything he wanted, sparing no expense. Not that Draco had a problem with money, but it was always better when it wasn't your money.

Draco bought his mother and himself a whole new wardrobe, two new brooms and a bag of new snitches, tons of books, tons of jokes and tricks from the joke shop which he would have to hide from his mum, among other things. They ended the day at Florean Fortesque's where Severus ordered his godson a Super Duper Funtime Sundae Supreme while handing him a letter. Draco took it gingerly. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

He flipped open the letter and read.

_"Dearest Draco,_

_I hope you have enjoyed your day with dear Severus. I was told you do enjoy your shopping and your ice cream, wonderful things to keep a young boy happy. Today you become a man. Join me or I take back the things you've bought today, destroy them in front of your eyes, forcibly regurgitate the ice cream you're eating. Oh, and I'll kill your mother."_

There was no sender, no valediction, but Draco knew who had sent it. He looked up at his godfather who gave him a discreet nod. Draco gulped. The Dark Lord definitely had a dark sense of humour. Giving his godfather a shaky smile in return, he dug into his sundae. After a shopping spree and ice cream and the threat on his mum, Draco really couldn't say no could he.


End file.
